Lips of an Angel
by Sakura-chan Kinomoto
Summary: What would Lacus feel if Kira wasn't around? And same as Kira? "Your protection and presence it means a lot for me." Lacus.


"**Lips of an Angel" **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime. ^.^

**Note: **I just want to make a very comforting story for Lacus who needs Kira. One-shot only. Rated K.

**Introduction: **Protection and Love- nothing sweeter and more comfortable and complete than to feel that you have those two things, especially when it came from you love once. Lacus misses 'him' not knowing he felt more than that for her. After feeling 'alone' the destiny gave them time to show them the 'love' they missed.

"Kira…" whispered a very calm and sweet voice who is sitting at a bench, in a park where nobody is, except her and her memories with someone.

"I hope you were here." The pink haired princess said to herself. She misses someone, a person whom she wants to be with during that quiet time. She felts so sick looking for "him", she felt so bad, but excited. She is so excited to see him again, to touch his gentle hand, to see his calm face, and to hear his voice, saying her name so calm, so sweet and gently "Lacus".

"Haro." Said a little pink creature sitting at Lacus' hands, which wants to remind the princess that it is already five o'clock in the afternoon.

"It's alright Haro, and besides, I do want to be alone." Replied the princess as her voice gets softer than she has due to her loneliness.

"Haro, Haro" said again the little creature in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Haro." Said Lacus smiling forcedly. She later closes her eyes and sighs before she started to sing. "Shizukana kono yoru ni

Anata wo matteru no…"

She continues singing with her whole heart, she felt so alone, and in need of something, maybe her emotional needs, and, remembering that thing, and "him" continuously breaks her heart.

"Hoshi no furu basho de

Anata ga waratte irukoto wo

Itsumo nagatteta

Ima tookutemo

Mata aeru yo ne."

"Haro." The pink creature said as the princess got finished.

"Oh." She cried, "It's already dark! I'm so sorry Haro, I did not notice." She then stood up from the bench. "Don't worry, we can be home quickly."

The princess walks beneath the dark sky, the stars serve as her torch while the moon serves as her main source of light. She runs and walks and runs until she reaches the dark road where she is so afraid of. That road made her walk instead of running. She embraces Haro tightly while they walk until the pink princess notices somebody's following her. She heard some steps which made her walks quickly, in a hurry!

"Kira…" she whispered as she closes her eyes tightly feeling nervous and so scared. She again notices the steps that follow them were now so fast. That made her runs with tears on her eyes. Not watching her way, Lacus tripped her right foot which made her fall. Instead of standing, she just embraces Haro tightly and already cries silently. The man who is following him touch her shoulder which made her close her eyes as tight as she can, feel so horrible, **afraid** and made her speak… "Kira."

"Why?" The man who touched her asked.

His familiar voice made the pretty princess opens her eyes. She slowly tries to stand up until she had sat on the ground and with her blue eyes she stares at the man.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you…" the man asked in a calm tone. "Lacus?" he continues as he smiled at the princess much to Lacus' surprise.

"K-Kira?" she asked with her pretty, soft voice.

"Yes, this is me, Lacus. I am sorry to-" the teen wasn't able to speak when the princess in front of him embrace him TIGHTLY. "Lacus…" he whispered.

"You didn't know how I miss you Kira! How I felt so horrible, and upset to myself, because you left me and fight alone to your enemies. And now I am very glad that you're safe." She said with tears and gave Kira a tighter embrace which made the teen not able to stand up.

Kira felt so worry and sad, he didn't know how her princess felt when he left her for few weeks. He wouldn't forget that **tight **embrace Lacus has given him. He breathes deeply and also embraces her sweet princess. "I am so sorry Lacus, I'm sorry." He said softly.

Lacus then faces him showing her tame face. "It's alright Kira, It is alright as soon as you're here, right beside me. Here, with me… you… your touch… your face… your voice… and your…" Lacus said slowly and sincerely showing her eyes half closed. "…love." She said.

"!" That words made Kira felt an anger to himself, felt so sorry to his princess that he had leave her alone not even showing her how much he'll miss her. "Lacus, you didn't know how much I miss you, your sweet face and smile, and your voice. Lacus…I love you Lacus." Those words made Lacus felt the comfort and the affection she was really looking for.

"Kira…" she whispered with her eyes widened simply and cutely.

"You didn't know how I felt so sick whenever I remembered you. Everyday I'm always wishing to see you again, and to hear your sweet and pretty voice saying my name sweetly, the name 'Kira' coming from your lips. Because all I just wanted is your safety and all that I want to do is to protect my love once and that is you…" the man said softly, "Lacus."

Those words, all he said, Lacus felt, that those are true, that those are from his heart, and he meant all of those things.

"I love you too…." Lacus said with her half closed baby blue eyes "My Kira…"

Again for another time, after he left her, he again heard that name coming from her dainty and pretty lips. Kira smiled calmly same as his princess. And under the bright moon, with the stars watching them, in that place Lacus was afraid of but her prince came showing that she'll be safe with him, they both show their love by placing both of their lips to the lips of one another. Kissing the princess, Kira felt the affection, the 'love' he missed during his fight, while the princess felt how tight their relationship is which means that living happily ever after is the end of her fairy tale-happened in reality.

Konnichiwa! That's it for my one shot. KiraxLacus. 'Hope you liked.


End file.
